Love Makes Me Strong
by Summer Soo
Summary: Menjadi pemain basket yang handal adalah impian Uchiha Sasuke. Menjadi pemain biola yang professional adalah impian Haruno Sakura. Lalu mereka dipertemukan oleh takdir disebuah lapangan basket. Dari situlah awal memberikan dukungan satu sama lain./AU Oneshoot/RnR?


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Terinspirasi dari dorama jepang Buzzer Beat**

 _Tap..tap..tap.._

Terdengar langkah kaki yang sedang berjalan dengan santai dipinggir jalan. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah menuju rumahnya. Dengan sedikit bersenandung kecil, sang gadis berambut _soft pink_ tersebut berjalan dengan telinga yang tersumpal dengan _earphone_ miliknya.

Kebiasaan yang tidak pernah ia lupakan saat berjalan kaki ialah mendengarkan lantunan biola yang sangat merdu. Bermain biola memang salah satu hobinya. Bahkan saat masih kecil, ia memiliki impian menjadi pemain biola yang terkenal. Tetapi, impian tersebut ia kubur dalam-dalam, sebab ia berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana.

Baginya, menuntut ilmu di sekolah menengah atas saja sudah sangat cukup. Ia tidak ingin membebani kedua orang tuanya tersebut. Alunan biola yang ia dengarkan sudah habis. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk memasukan _earphone_ nya kedalam tas. Sesaat kemudian, telinganya menangkap suara yang menurutnya enak didengar.

Sang gadis tersebut memejamkan matanya. Bunyi yang sedaritadi ia dengarkan seketika lenyap, digantikan dengan suara lain. Sedetik kemudian, ia menoleh kesamping, pandangannya tertuju pada seorang laki-laki sedang bermain basket dilapangan dekat apartemen yang sering ia lewati.

Dengan rasa penasaran, sang gadis tersebut masuk kedalam lapangan tersebut dan melihat permainan bola basket dari sang laki-laki itu, saat sedang memantul-mantulkan bola, bunyi yang ia sukai tadi kembali terdengar. Tidak menyangka suaranya berasal hanya dari pantulan bola.

"Keren." Gumamnya pelan.

Laki-laki itu terus memantulkan bolanya, lalu sedetik kemudian berusaha melemparkannya kedalam ring basket. Dan berhasil. Sakura, sang gadis tersebut. Sangat kagum melihat permainannya, terutama mendengar alunan yang yang berasal dari bola basket. Baru kali ini ia mengagumi sosok laki-laki lain kecuali sang ayah.

"Keren. Permainanmu sangat bagus!"

Sakura meneriaki sang laki-laki dari jarak yang cukup dekat sembari member tepuk tangan. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Sakura, terlihat sedikit terkejut ada yang memperhatikan permainannya sedaritadi. Namun, raut wajahnya kembali datar. Yang Sakua lihat, paras dari laki-laki tersebut cukup sempurna. Postur tubuh yang tinggi, kulit putih bersih, mata _onyx_ yang tajam, dan rambut hitam dengan gaya _chickenbutt_ nya membuat ia tampak begitu tampan.

"Aa, _arigatou._ "

" _Ano.._ maaf telah menganggumu. Tadi aku sempat mendengarbunyi pantulan bola darimu, lalu aku tertarik untuk melihatnya," Ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum.

"Hn."

Sebenarnya, ia tak mengerti dengan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki tersebut, sepertinya, ia tipe orang yang dingin dan. Tapi, Sakura sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal itu.

"Selama aku melewati jalan ini, aku baru melihatmu bermain bola basket dilapangan ini. Apa kau baru disini?"

"Aku dari Osaka, baru pindah ke Tokyo tadi malam." Balasnya dengan singkat.

" _Sou ka._ Kalau begitu, salam kenal. Aku Haruno Sakura, siswi dari Konoha Gakuen." Ujar Sakura dengan membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Balasnya singkat.

"Ah, ini sudah sore, aku harus pulang. Senang bertemu denganmu Uchiha- _san_. Sampai jumpa."

Tidak ada sahutan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia hanya melambaikan tangan sebentar ke arah gadis tersebut. Saat dilihatnya tubuh Sakura sudah jauh, ia kembali melanjutkan permainan bola basketnya yang sempat terhenti.

.

.

.

Bel pergantian jam telah berbunyi. Saat ini, Sakura dan sahabatnya, Uzumaki Karin, mendapat tugas untuk mengantarkan buku-buku tulis siswa kelasnya 3=A ke ruang guru. Setelah selesai menaruhnya di meja Kurenai- _sensei_ , mereka kembali berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya.

Saat melewati koridor dekat perpustakaan, Karin tak sengaja melihat brosur yang tertempel di mading. Lalu ia berhenti untuk melihat dan membacanya sebentar. Kemudian, matanya membulat melihat informasi yang terdapat dalam brosur tersebut.

"Sakura! Lihat ini!" Teriaknya kepada Sakura yang sedang berjalan.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya, "Ada apa, Karin?" Tanyanya sembari berjalan menuju sahabatnya tersebut.

"Coba kau baca ini."

Karin menyodorkan brosur tersebut kepada Sakura. Ia menerima dan membaca sejenak isi yang terdapat dalam brosur. Sakura sedikit tercengang, didalam brosur tersebut tertulis adanya audisi bermain biola untuk pertunjukan besar yang berada di Yokohama pada bulan Juli, yang tepatnya satu bulan yang akan datang.

"Bagaimana? Kau tertarik kan, Sakura? Kau bisa mewujudkan impian masa kecilmu itu kalau kau bisa menang dalam audisi tersebut." Ucap Karin.

"Entahlah, aku merasa tidak percaya diri untuk mengikutinya."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari mulut Sakura. Ia tidak yakin akan mengikuti audisi tersebut atau tidak. Sementara, kemampuan bermain biolanya sangat tidak memungkinkan. Pasti banyak orang yang sangat professional mengikuti audisi, dan peluang Sakura berhasil mungkin hanya 2% saja.

"Ayolah, kau bisa latihan dengan keras. Aku yakin bakatmu dalam bermain biola sangat besar. Ini adalah kesempatan emas, Sakura."

Karin memberikan saran kepada sahabatnya itu. Ia percaya bahwa Sakura bisa memenangkan audisi. Permainan biola Sakura menurutnya cukup bagus, ia bahkan pernah sampai ingin terharu mendengar alunan yang keluar dari gesekan halus dari biola Sakur.

Sedangkan Sakura masih menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. Dipikirannya mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bisa mewujudkan impian masa kecilnya yang pernah terkubur. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatam emas ini. Benar yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya.

"Baik, Karin. Aku akan berusaha untuk mengikuti audisi tersebut. Doakan aku!" Ujar Sakura dengan mengepalkan tangannya.

Senyuman Karin pun mengembang, "Bagus. Itu baru yang namanya Sakura! Kalau kau bisa memenangkannya, aku sangat siap menerima traktiran darimu."

"Hei, bisa-bisa uang jajanku akan habis kalau mentraktir perutmu yang tidak pernah kenyang itu."

Celotehan dari Sakura membuat Karin melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada sahabatnya tersebut. Sementara Sakura hanya tertawa melihat respon dari Karin. Ia bersyukur telah bertemu dengan seorang sepertinya, ia tidak butuh teman yang banyak. Menurutnya berteman dengan Karin sudah lebih dari cukup.

-oo-

 _Ding.. dong.._

Pelajaran telah usai. Para siswa mulai merapikan alat tulisnya untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Tak terkecuali Sakura, kini ia sedang berada di loker untuk mengganti sepatunya. Sakura memang terbiasa pulang sendiri, karena Karin selalu dijemput oleh supir pribadinya. Sebenarnya, ia selalu ditawarkan untuk menumpang dengan Karn, tetapi ia selalu menolak karena akan merepotkan.

Sakura kembali melewati lapangan basket yang selalu ia lewati saat ingin pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi saat berhenti untuk melihat, lapangan tersebut kosong. Tidak ada sosok Sasuke disana. Padahal Sakura berharap bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki itu lagi.

Lalu, satu ide muncul dalam pikirannya, ia seketika berlari menuju rumah. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali masuk ke lapangan basket dengan membawa biola ditangannya. Sakura berniat untuk memulai latihannya dilapangan ini.

Kemudian, ia mulai menggerakan tangannya dan menggesekan biola miliknya. Terdengar alunan lambat nan merdu dari permainan biola Sakura. Ia berusaha menghayati alunan tersebut sembari memejamkan matanya.

Sampai-sampai, Sakura tidak sadar bahwa sepasang mata memperhatikannya sedaritadi. Ia terus bermain dengan tenang, sebenarnya lagu yang sedang ia mainkan pernah menjadi favoritnya saat masih kecil, beruntungnya ia masih sangat hafal.

Saat sudah berakhir, ia mendengar suara tepuk tangan pelan yang tak jauh dari arahnya. Dengan cepat ia menengok, dan melihat Sasuke, laki-laki yang ia temui kemarin sedang berdiri disamping lapangan. Sakura terkejut, ia kira Sasuke tidak akan datang ke lapangan ini.

"Permainan biolamu cukup bagus." Ucap Sasuke yang kini menghampirinya.

" _A-arigatou,_ Uchiha- _san_. Ah, eh, _gomen_ , kau ingin latihan basket disini ya? A-aku akan pergi."

Sakura sedikit gugup saat mendengar pujian yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Rasa malu bercampur senang mengisi hatinya, senang karena permainan biolanya dipuji oleh orang yang baru ia kenal.

"Aku tidak tahu kau berbakat bermain biola."

"Um. Sebenarnya ini hobiku dari kecil. Bahkan, aku bermimpi ingin menjadi pemain biola yang professional. Tapi aku rasa tidak mungkin, itu semua butuh uang yang cukup banyak. Jadi, aku kubur dalam-dalam impianku itu."

Mereka kini tengah duduk dibangku sisi lapangan, Sakura sedikit termenung mengingat impiannya itu. Semakin lama, ia ingin menjadi pemain biola yang professional. Sakura semakin bertekad untuk latihan dengan kemampuan maksimal agar bisa bermain dipertunjukan yang megah nanti.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tadi berdiri disitu dan bermain biola?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tenang sembari memantulkan bola basketnya kebawah.

"Aku sedang latihan. Di sekolah tadi, aku melihat kalau bulan Juli nanti akan ada pertunjukan biola besar di Yokohama. Dan siapapun bisa ikut audisi tanpa mengeluarkan uang sedikitpun, jadi aku berusaha agar bisa memenangkannya. Setidaknya, impian masa kecilku bisa sedikit tercapai." Jelas Sakura.

"Oh, begitu. Semoga kau berhasil. Aku akan mendukungmu, Haruno."

" _Yokatta_. Kau sendiri, apa bermain basket adalah impianmu?" Tanya Sakura sembari melihat kearah bola basket yang sedang Sasuke pegang.

"Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, bermain basket dipertandingan besar adalah impianku sejak kecil. sama sepertimu." Ucapnya.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke dan ia sedikit mirip. Mereka sama-sama mempunyai impian yang ingin mereka capai. Sakura mengira, Sasuke tidak benar-benar serius dalam bermain basket. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Itu membuat Sakura sedikit tersenyum.

"Tapi saat ini kita sedang dalam proses. Aku yang masuk ke dalam tim basket Taka, dan kau yang sedang berlatih untuk mengikuti audisi. Mungkin dengan berlatih dengan giat, kita akan bisa mewujudkan impian kita masing-masing."

Sasuke mengucapkan kata tersebut dengan pandangan yang lurus. Dan Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedikit mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya. Itu membuat Sakura terpana, jantungnya berdekat lebih cepat. Tapi ia berusaha mengabaikan perasaan tersebut.

"Jadi saat ini kau bermain di tim basket? Aku kira kau siswa biasa sepertiku. Pasti kau sangat handal, terbukti saat kau sedang berlatih disini."

"Tidak juga, aku masih amatir. Bermain basket tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Saat berlatih disana, terkadang aku masih kalah point dengan yang lain." Ujar Sasuke kemudian berdiri men _dribble_ bola dan memasukan kedalam ring.

Sakura menaruh biolanya dibangku dan mendekat kearah Sasuke. Sasuke merasa bingung dengan sikap Sakura, dan menatapnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia melihat Sakura mengulurkan tangan kearahnya.

"Aku rasa, kita cocok. Kita sama-sama mempunyai impian yang belum kita capai dan akan berusaha untuk mencapainya. Aku akan terus mendukung impianmu, dan kau bilang juga akan mendukung impianku. Maukah kita berjuang bersama-sama untuk mewujudkan impian kita?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia membalas uluran tangan Sakura, "Aa, aku akan lebih kuat. Aku tahu itu semua masih hanya mimpi. Kita tidak boleh menyerah sampai kapanpun."

Mendengar itu, Sakura tak dapat menahan rasa bahagianya. Ia sangat berharap, impian mereka berdua akan terwujud suatu saat nanti. Sakura merasa, hubungannya dengan Sasuke akan membuat ia semakin bersemangat untuk melakukan apapun. Lalu mereka melepas jabatan tangan tersebut. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dan Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Oh iya, apa aku boleh memanggilmu "Sasuke"?" Tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"Hn. Tentu, Sakura." Balas Sasuke.

" _Arigatou,_ Sasuke- _kun_."

Takdir telah mempertemukan mereka. Impian yang ingin mereka wujudkan masih dalam proses, tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Sekarang, yang Sasuke dan Sakura lakukan hanya berlatih dengan keras dan saling mendukung. Sakura bersyukur, hari ini adalah awal untuk menuju keberhasilannya dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Decitan sepatu menggema di tempat tim basket Taka berlatih. Saat ini, Sasuke dan yang lain sedang bertanding bersama dengan teman satu tim. Tim Sasuke berhasil unggul tiga point didetik-detik terakhir. Dan akhirnya tim ia lah yang memenangkan pertandingan tersebut. Sasuke yang terlihat sangat berkeringat sedang beristirahat disisi lapangan.

"Oi, Sasuke. Permainan mu semakin bagus. Aku yakin, kau akan bisa terpilih dalam kejuaraan nanti." Ucap seorang laki-laki berambut kuning _spike_ kepadanya.

"Hn. Dan permainanmu semakin buruk, _dobe_." Balas Sasuke dengan _smirk_.

"Dasar, _teme_. Aku menyesal telah memujimu." Gerutu Naruto dengan tampang kesal.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kejuaraan, ia jadi mengingat pembicaraan dengan gadis itu. Padahal mereka baru saja kenal, dan Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mudah membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Tapi, Sakura berbeda. Saat membicarakan tentang impian mereka berdua, Sasuke merasa Sakura memang orang yang cocok dengannya.

'Sial, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dia?' Rutuknya dalam hati.

-oo-

Dilain sisi, Sakura sedang berlatih biola dihalaman belakang sekolah. Ia rasa, jam istirahat sekarang adalah waktu yang pas untuk ia gunakan sebagai waktu untuk latihan. Lalu ia mulai menggesekan biolanya dan memainkan satu lagu yang biasa ia mainkan.

"Suara biolamu sangat payah."

Sakura seketika mengehentikan permainannya dan melihat kearah orang tersebut. Ia melihat seorang siswi berambut hitam pendek berdiri tak jauh ditempatnya berada. Perempuan itu menyilangkan tangannya didada dan memasang muka yang angkuh.

"Aku dengar, kau akan mengikuti audisi pertunjukan piano di Yokohama. Tapi saat aku mendengar permainanmu, kurasa juri langsung menutup telinga dan menolakmu."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Sakura mulai geram mendengar perkataan tajam dari mulut perempuan itu.

"Maksudku, kau tidak pantas menjadi pemain biola yang hebat. Dan kau tidak bisa menandingi permainan biolaku sama sekali, Haruno Sakura."

Tidak mungkin. Padahal ia sudah berlatih sangat keras untuk bisa bermain biola dengan baik. Hatinya sakit saat mendengar ada yang mengkritik permainannya. Bahkan, Sasuke dan Karin bilang permainan biola Sakura baik.

Kemudian, Sakura mengingat perkataan Sasuke kemarin. Mereka tidak boleh menyerah, ia tidak boleh menyerah. Ia yakin, perempuan itu hanya ingin membuat dirinya berkecil hati dan segera mengundurkan dari audisi tersebut. Tapi Sakura bukan orang yang bodoh, ia tidak akan mengingkari janjinya dengan Sasuke untuk mewujudkan impian mereka.

Sakura mengeluarkan senyum meremehkan, "Kau kira dengan kau mengkritik permainan biolaku, aku akan segera mundur dan menyerah? Tidak akan. Aku akan berusaha untuk mengalahkan kemampuanmu dan akan menang dalam audisi tersebut. Ingat itu!" Ucapnya dengan tegas.

"A-apa kau bilang?! Kita lihat saja nanti." Sahut perempuan tersebut kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Akhirnya pengganggu telah pergi. Sakura beruntung bisa mengingat perkataan Sasuke, dan itu membuat Sakura semakin lebih percaya diri, ia sangat berterima kasih. Lalu, Sakura pun membereskan biolanya dan kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah audisi yang Sakura tunggu-tunggu. Ia sangat gugup saat tahu sedikit lagi namanya akan dipanggil. Sudah dua minggu yang lalu, Sakura selalu berlatih dilapangan basket dan ia sama sekali tidak melihat sedikitpun sosok Sasuke. Bodohnya, Sakura lupa menanyakan nomor ponsel milik Sasuke.

Setelah tidak bertemu Sasue selama itu, entah kenapa Sakur merasa kesepian. Menurutnya, kehadiran laki-laki itu adalah salah satu penyemangat untuknya. Selama ini ia berpikir kalau Sasuke pasti sedang berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh dan tidak ingin diganggu olehnya.

"Peserta berikutnya, Haruno Sakura." Mendengar suara dari sang juri sontak membuat Sakura menjadi tegang dan semakin gugup.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Kau harus _relax_ , jangan gugup. Anggap saja seperti kau sedang berlatih sendiri dan tidak ada yang melihatmu."

Sahabatnya, Karin, berusaha untuk menyemangati Sakura. Dan ia hanya membalas dengan anggukan mantap. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, ia tidak boleh gagal, ia harus berhasil. Kemudian Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keatas panggung yang didepannya terdapat dua juri.

Ia berusaha untuk mencoba tidak gugup, lalu perlahan Sakura mulai memainkan biolanya. Ia terus mengalunkan nada yang terdengar sangat menyentuh hati, seakan Sakura sedang mencurahkan isi hatinya lewat alunan tersebut. Ia hanya fokus pada dirinya dan biola miliknya, Sakura merasa jika sekarang hanya sendiri, tidak ada siapapun.

Alunan itupun terhenti. Setelah selesai, ia membungkuk rendah. Dan menunggu jawaban dari sang juri. Mereka tampak sedang berdiskusi, melihat hal itu membuat Sakura semakin takut.

"Ehm. Baiklah, permainan biolamu cukup bagus, walaupun ada sedikit nada yang melenceng sedikit." Ucap sang juri pertama.

"Hm. Tapi itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh, kau tetap bermain dengan sepenuh jiwa dan itu membuat kami tersentuh." Juri kedua menyahuti perkataan juri pertama.

"Jadi kami sepakat bahwa kau…"

Sakura tampak menunggu-nunggu jawaban dari kedua juri tersebut. Ia terlalu cemas dan sangat tidak siap jika mendengar penolakan dari mereka. ' _kamisama_ , aku takut.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Lolos. Haruno Sakura, kau akan ikut pertunjukan biola besar di Yokohama."

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Itulah kata-kata yang terucap dari sang juri, sedetik kemudian, Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya dan mengeluarkan air mata yang tidak bisa ia tahan. Hatinya terkejut bercampur senang saat tahu dirinya bisa mengikuti pertunjukan yang ia mimpi-mimpikan.

" _Arigatougozaimasu_. Aku akan tampil semaksimal mungkin."Ucap Sakura sembari membungkukan tubuhnya serendah mungkin.

Kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari panggung itu. Sakura berjalan dengan cepat, ia menuju kearah Karin lalu memeluk sahabatnya tersebut dengan erat, "Aku berasil!" Teriaknya.

"Aku dah menduganya. Selamat, Sakura, impianmu tercapai, aku sangat bangga padamu." Karin membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Terima kasih banyak. Ini berkat dukunganmu, Karin. Terima kasih. Aku bahagia bisa mempunyai sahabat sepertimu diduinia ini."

"Aku juga. Hei, kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu untuk mentraktirku kan, jidat?"

" _Baka,_ tentu saja tidak."

Bagi Sakura, hari ini merupakan hari keberuntungannya. Rasa tidak percaya masih bergelayut dihatinya, tapi ia yakin, akan berusaha sekuat dan semaksimal mungkin untuk bisa tampil dengan baik dipertunjukan nanti. Sakura akan membagikan kabar bahagia ini jika bertemu dengan Sasuke nanti.

-oo-

Saat setelah mentraktir sahabatnya, Sakura memtuskan untuk tidak segera pulang. Ia mengunjungi lapangan basket dimana tempat pertama kali Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sekian lama menunggu dibangku sisi lapangan, Sakura terus menguap. Ia bodoh, masih terus mengaharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura terlelap dibangku itu. Terdengar langkah kaki yang berjalan masuk kearah lapangan. Siluet itu terlihat sedang memainkan bola ditangannya, sampai saat bolanya tergelinding kearah bangku lapangan, sosok itu baru menyadari kalau sedaritadi ada orang selain dirinya yang tidur dibangku itu.

Sosok tersebut mulai mendekat dan memperhatikan wajah sang empu yang tertidur. Ternyata ia mengenal orang itu. Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Sakura, tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Oi." Laki-laki itu berusaha membangungkan Sakura.

Sakura yang sedikit mendengar dan sadar sekarang telah membuka matanya, pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah rambut yang tidak asing baginya. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, ia baru menyadari kalau sosok didepannya ini adalah orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu sedaritadi.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn. _Baka,_ kenapa kau tidur disini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

"A-aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau kemana saja selama ini? Menghilang begitu saja dariku."

"Aku terus berlatih ditempat latihanku."

"Sudah kuduga. " Gumam Sakura. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, ia kesini juga untuk menyampaikan berita bahagia. "Oh iya, kau tahu Sasuke? Aku baru saja mengikuti audisi itu."

"Lalu?" Balas Sasuke sembari memantul-mantulkan bola basketnya.

"Aku berhasil. Aku bisa mengikuti pertunjukan biola itu!"

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke berhenti memainkan bolanya. ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura bisa mewujudkan impiannya. Tidak, ia sebenarnya memang yakin bahwa Sakura pasti bisa lolos dalam audisi tersebut. Kemudian ia mendekat dan menyentuh bahu Sakura dan menepuknya.

"Selamat. Aku turut senang." Ucap Sasuke dengan memberikan senyum tipisnya.

"Um. Tapi, ini tidak adil jika hanya aku yang baru bisa mewujudkan impianku saja."

"Kata siapa?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Impian kita berdua sudah sama-sama tercapai."

Mendengar itu, Sakura sontak membulatkan matanya, "Maksudmu?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Timku berhasil masuk ke babak final dan akan bertanding di kejuaraan nanti melawan tim lain."

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan berusaha menahan air matanya. Itu benar-benar berita yang sangat baik. Dengan ini, mereka benar-benar bisa mewujudkan impiannya masing-masing.

Ditempat inilah mereka pertama kali bertemu dan berkomitmen bersama, dan ditempat ini pula mereka berhasil menyampaikan impiannya yang telah berhasil tercapai. Sakura sangat senang, sedetik kemudian ia memeluk Sasuke yang berada didepannya.

Sasuke awalnya sempat terkejut dengan reaksi Sakura, tapi ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat ini. Lalu ia membalas pelukan Sakura. Sejujurnya, malam ini Sasuke datang ketempat ini bukan hanya ingin bermain bola basket saja, tetapi ia ingin bertemu dengan Sakura dan menyampaikan kabar kemenangan timnya pula. Ia tidak tahu ini hanya kebetulan atau memang takdir.

" _Yokatta._ " Bisik Sakura.

Kemudian mereka melepas pelukan masing-masing. Sakura menundukan kepalanya, ia merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia sangat refleks memeluk Sasuke seperti tadi, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya.

" _Ano.._ Kalau begitu, minggu depan apa kau bisa menontonku dipertunjukan.. nanti?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

"Aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu, dua minggu nanti final kejuaraan akan dimulai. Dan tim kami harus benar-benar fokus latihan." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura sangat kecewa mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Harapan Sakura sangat besar jika Sasuke bisa melihatnya di panggung nanti. Tapi mungkin itu hanya bisa dipendamnya. Ia mengerti, kini impian mereka berdua telah terwujud. Masing-masing dari mereka pasti akan mulai terfokus pada impiannya.

Tapi, ia tidak ingin kalau hubungannya dengan Sasuke hanya sementara. Sakura masih ingin melanjutkan impian-impiannya bersama Sasuke. Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan, berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang ingin tumpah.

"B-baiklah. Yang terpenting sekarang impian kita bukan hanya sekedar mimpi. Terima kasih atas segala dukunganmu untukku. Semoga kau bisa menang dalam kejuaraan itu, Sasuke- _kun_. _Sayounara._ "

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke melihat wajahnya yang menyedihkan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Didalam hatinya, ia ingin bisa melihat Sakura dipertunjukan nanti. Tapi tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan latihan yang menurutnya tidak kalah penting.

" _Kuso_."

.

.

.

 _Satu minggu kemudian.._

Terik matahari yang menyengat tidak menyulutkan semangat tim basket Taka yang sedang melakukan pemanasan lari jarak jauh. Mereka berjanji akan memenangkan final kejuaraan nanti. Tak terkecuali Uchiha Sasuke, ia sangat giat berlatih dalam latihan ini. Tetapi, akhir-akhir ini pikirannya bercabang antara kejuaraan dan pertunjukan biola Sakura.

Baginya, Sakura adalah gadis yang berhasil menyita perhatiannya. Ia berbeda dengan gadis lain yang hanya mementingkan gaya hidup saja. Sakura sama sepertinya, mempunyai mimpi yang ingin mereka capai, dan akhirnya sekarang mereka sama-sama berhasil mencapainya.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke? Akhir-akhir ini kau tampak tidak terlalu fokus." Disela-sela berlari, pelatihnya, Hatake Kakashi tampak menghampirinya dan bertanya.

"tidak. Aku hanya punya janji dengan seseorang."

"Lalu?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa memenuhinya. Latihan ini menurutku sangat penting." Ujar Sasuke.

Sang pelatih hanya menghela nafas sebentar, "Percuma saja kalau kau berlatih tapi pikiranmu tidak fokus. Apa kau percaya dengan kata-kata kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali? Sesuatu yang kau janjikan hanya saat ini saja, kan? Sedangkan berlatih, masih ada waktu satu minggu. Kau bisa berlatih kapan saja."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, ia membenarkan perkataan sang pelatih. Pertunjukan biola Sakura hanya sekali, tidak mungkin dapat terulang lagi. Mungkin dirinya akan menyesal seumur hidup jika tidak bisa melihat penampilan Sakura hari ini.

"Kau benar. Pelatih, apa aku boleh meminta izin-"

"Jangan khawatir, kau sudah menjadi pemain basket yang handal, Sasuke. Dengan tidak berlatih sehari tidak mungkin akan mengurangi kemampuanmu." Jelas Kakashi.

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini."

Setelah itu, Sasuke langsung berlari dan mengganti bajunya. Ia harus cepat agar sampai di Yokohama tepat waktu. Sasuke pergi menggunakan bus, ia berharap bisa melihat Sakura saat ini.

Akhirnya ia sampai di Yokohama, kemudian Sasuke bertanya-tanya pada orang sekitar untuk mengetahui letak gedung pertunjukan biola tersebut. Ternyata, tidak jauh dari pemberhentian bus tadi. Dengan tergesa, ia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju gedung itu.

-oo-

Kondisi dibelakang panggung telah ramai dengan peserta yang akan mengikuti pertunjukan biola besar di Yokohama. Saat ini, Sakura sedang menunggu acara dimulai, ia bersama dengan sang ayah dan ibu. Mereka datang untung melihat Sakura, mereka sangat bangga pada anaknya tersebut. Akhirnya, impian Sakura kecil dapat terwujud. Sang ibu tidak dapat menahan tangisnya ketika mendengar kabar itu.

Sakura menggunakan gaun hitam nan indah, rambut panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai dengan jepit berbentuk bunga disamping rambutnya, dan _make up_ yang tidak terlalu tebal membuat Sakura terlihat sangat anggun.

Saat melihat keadaan sekitar, Sakura melihat perempuan yang taka sing baginya. Perempuan itu memakai gaun yang sama, yang tandanya juga peserta pertunjukan ini. Dilihatnya, kini perempuan itu datang menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau, Haruno Sakura? Perkenalkan, Aku Shizune. Apa kau mengingatku?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu, kau pernah mengkritik permainan biolaku waktu itu."

" _Gomenasai,_ waktu itu aku hanya iri dengan permainan biolamu yang sangat merdu. Saat kau bilang kau tidak akan menyerah, aku telah salah menilaimu. Aku jadi ingin bisa bermain biola bersamamu, jadi aku berusaha agar bisa lolos audisi tersebut. Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi." Jelas Shizune dengan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, karna kau mengkritikku, aku jadi tambah bersemangat untuk terus berlatih. Terima kasih, Shizune- _san_." Balas Sakura sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa kita berteman?" Sakura melihat Shizune mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Kemudian Sakura menerima uluran tersebut, "Um, teman." Ucapnya.

Sesaat kemudian, Sakura mendengar bahwa pertunjukan akan segera mulai. Lalu para peserta mulai bersiap-siap dengan biola miliknya dan naik keatas panggung termasuk Sakura. Saat sampai diatas panggung, Sakura sangat terpukau, banyak sekali penonton yang akan melihatnya bermain.

Sakura sempat menahan harunya, ia sangat bahagia. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Sakura bisa berdiri diatas panggung megah dan bermain biola dengan yang lainnya. Detik berikutnya, para peserta mulai memainkan biolanya. Suasana menjadi hening, yang terdengar hanya gesekkan biola nan indah, alunannya terasa menyatu, membuat para penonton merasa terpukau dengan pertunjukan ini. Sakura memainkan biola dengan baik, ia sempat mengusir rasa gugupnya dan akhirnya ia bisa bermain dengan relaks.

Suara tepuk tangan menggelegar dari dalam gedung setelah pertunjukan biola berakhir. Para perserta berbaris dan membungkukan badan sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Sakura tersenyum lebar saat melihat ratusan penonton. Lalu tak sengaja, matanya terbelalak.

Sakura melihat sosok laki-laki yang tengah berdiri didekat pintu keluar sembari menepukan tangannya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia tidak mungkin salah lihat, ia sangat mengenal sosok itu. Kemudian, para peserta turun dari panggung, saat itu pula Sakura berlari menghampiri sosok laki-laki tersebut. Tepat berada didepannya, Sakura terus menatap matanya dengan rasa tidak percaya.

"Kau bermain biola dengan maksimal. Selamat, kau sudah bisa tampil diatas panggung yang megah sesuai dengan impianmu." Ujar sosok itu dengan nada datar.

"T-tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa kau disini, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Aku tidak ingin menyesal di kemudian hari, Sakura."

Sakura menutup mulut dengan satu tangan. Ia sangat tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan melihat penampilannya saat ini. Waktu itu, ia bilang kalau akan lebih memilih untuk berlatih dibandingkan datang ke Yokohama. Tapi ternyata tidak. Laki-laki yang Sakura sangat harapkan tiba-tiba mengejutkannya.

" _Baka._ Kau sudah membuatku kecewa lalu dengan seenaknya saja kau datang kesini. Kau orang yang sangat susah ditebak, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku benci padamu." Sakura menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan dari mulut Sakura sedikit terkejut. Ia tahu, ia memang pantas untuk mendapatkan hasil seperti ini. Setidaknya, Sasuke bisa melihat pertunjukan Sakura dan tidak melewatkan kesempatan emas ini.

"Tapi sepertinya, rasa benciku terkalahkan oleh rasa sukaku padamu."

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan pipi yang merona, Sakura memberanikan diri mengungkapkan perasaannya yang selama ini ia pendam. Ia sendiri juga tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Sakura tidak peduli dengan reaksi Sasuke nanti, ia sudah cukup sangat bahagia ketika tahu bahwa Sasuke datang untuk melihatnya.

Suasana diantara mereka masih hening. Sasuke sama sekali belum merespon ucapan dari Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya yang semakin kencang. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Sakura sembari menarik dagu Sakura.

Hal yang tidak diduga Sakura ternyata Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir milik Sakura. Mata Sakura membulat, ia melihat Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Lalu ia turut memejamkan matanya untuk meresapi perasaannya. Setelah disangkanya cukup, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya tersebut. Kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura.

"Jika bukan karna kau, mungkin aku tidak akan repot-repot berlari ke Yokohama." Bisiknya.

Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lidahnya sudah terlalu kaku untuk berbicara. Semua yang telah Sasuke lakukan kepadanya, ciuman tadi, ia tidak bodoh, Sasuke bukan orang yang pandai dalam merangkai kata romantis, tapi baginya, itu saja sudah cukup untuk membalas perasaan Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih banyak kau sudah datang kesini untuk melihatku. Aku sangat bahagia." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Tapi kau harus membalas budi. Dengan melihatku di final kejuaraan yang akan datang."

Baru pertama kali, Sakura melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan senyumnya yang jarang ia perlihatkan. Selain impiannya, ada yang lebih berharga baginya. Tetap berada disamping Sasuke adalah impian kedua yang berhasil ia wujudkan saat ini hingga kapanpun.

"Tentu, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura memberikan senyum manisnya, kemudian Sasuke menggandeng erat tangan Sakura lalu berjalan menuju belakang panggung.

 _Sebuah dukungan sangat penting dalam mewujudkan suatu impian. Sama seperti Sasuke dan Sakura, bagi mereka "cinta membuat kami kuat"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Fin**

 **Cuap-cuap Author:**

 **Bikin fic baru nihhh, gegara abis nonton dorama Buzzer Beat, jadi bikin versi SasuSaku walaupun agak beda :'v kalian kudu nonton, doramanya romance bangettt, ada sportnya gitu, tentang basket. Apalagi yang main Yamapi, kakkoi~~~ /woeeey/**

 **Wkwkwk, maap kalo kurang panjang dan amburadulsss. Because, ini hanya iseng dan mencoba-coba bikin fic oneshoot. Ok, sekian dulu yaaa, jaa ne /bow/**

 **Read and Review, please? ^^**


End file.
